harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Henry Potter
Why Henry must be pure-blood Henry's outspoken pro-Muggle views were one of the chief reasons for the Potter family's exclusion from the Sacred Twenty-Eight. There. Simple as. If they were already half-blood, they wouldn't be included anyway, so, Henry's outspoken views would be irrelevant. Henry is Pure-blood, his son is and James is. Kindly stop changing it to the incorrectness that you all seem determined to perpetuate on this wiki.--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:13, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :The main reason why the Potters were not part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight was that Potter not an uncommon Muggle surname. And indeed, the Potters after Linfred of Stinchcombe "continued to marry their neighbours, occasionally Muggles". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:17, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Per Pottermore: His outspokenness on the behalf of the Muggle community was also a strong contributing factor in the family’s exclusion from the ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight’. If already Half-blood, he wouldn't be included. Thus, he's Pure. And, Linfred has seven kids; we do not know if it was James's direct line that married Muggles. There are siz other kids that could have for the "continued to marry their neighbours, occasionally Muggles" as you say to be true. There's more evidence for him being pure than not. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:19, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :Having half-blood members does not disqualify a family from being considered pure-blood. The Malfoys are a pure-blood family but "many a half-blood appears on the Malfoy family tree." :There appears to be two requirements for being a pure-blood family: Biological: Not marrying Muggles or Muggle-borns (for "enough" generations) and Political Intent: "I will not marry a Muggle and I consider Muggle/wizard marriage reprehensible" :The Potter's biological status was questioned due to their Muggle-ish surname and their political intent was questioned due Henry's outspokeness. Ultimately, they were likely biologically pure-blood as a family (given the wording), but that can include half-blood individuals so Henry could be either pure-blood or half-blood and has to be one of these for James Potter I to be a pure-blood. --Ironyak1 (talk) 23:32, May 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Edit conflict: Note that the Ollivanders are also part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight despite at least one known half-blood Ollivander being alive at the time the Pure-Blood Directory was published. It is possible that Cantankerous Nott was referring to specific branches of a given family (i.e. branches other than Garrick's were "truly" pure-blood), while ignoring others, as Pure-blood supremacists are known to do (cf. The Tales of Beedle the Bard - Albus Dumbledore on "The Fountain of Fair Fortune" ). If that was the case, then Henry's outspoken views might've taken Nott to dismiss all other branches of the family. ::Either way, this is just one possibility. Even if Henry was pure-blood, that still doesn't prove that his son Fleamont was, or that Euphemia was, or that the Fleamont family was. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:33, May 12, 2017 (UTC) I think you;ll find it does, actually. As seen by James's marriage to Lily, if a pure-blood marries anything other than a Pure-blood the child if half-blood, i.e Harry - and as seen by Harry's marriage to Ginny too; she's "pure", he's "half" so their kids are half. So, Henry has to be pure and married a pure for his son, Fleamont to be pure and, as I've just shown above, Euphemia has to be pure for James to be. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:37, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :Not how it works, I'm afraid. Harry is a half-blood due to Lily being a Muggle-born or, in other words, Harry having two Muggle grandparents. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:43, May 12, 2017 (UTC) That's why I added the marriage of Harry and Ginny in. She's pure, he's not, so their kids are half... proving that a Pure-blood must marry a Pure-blood for their children to be pure, so Mrs P is Pure, Henry is, his wife is, Fleamont is, Euphemia is and James is - If Ironyak's theory and idea was true, Harry and Ginny's kids would be pure-blood. Kindly do read all the reply first. Thank you all. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:53, May 12, 2017 (UTC) ::They're not pure-blood not because Harry is an half-blood, but because they have a Muggle-born grandmother, Lily ("a Muggle-born is as 'bad' as a Muggle... A single Jewish ''"Muggle" ''grandparent 'polluted' the blood, according to their propaganda."). Kindly read the link I provided first. Cheers. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:57, May 12, 2017 (UTC) And that was not the point. Whether Lily is Muggleborn, black, a closet lesbian, half rabbit, secretly shagging Snape, whatever, is all irrelevant. Harry is a half-blood. Ginny married him. Their kids are half. This is undenied, correct? Yes. By this, we can make the base that if a pure-blood marries a half-blood (who would have muggle ancestry: per your own quote - ("a Muggle-born is as 'bad' as a Muggle... A single Jewish ''"Muggle" ''grandparent 'polluted' the blood, according to their propaganda.") - then no descendant can be pure, because there is Muggle ancestry, whether it be fifty bajillion generations back, from a rape case, from a giant flying monkey who someone committed sodomy with, whatever. See? A half married a pure and the descendant was half... making pure+anything other than Pure = pure impossible. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:05, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :It does matter since blood status is determined by the existance of Muggles (or Muggle-borns, which are "just as bad") on one's immediate family tree. Seriously, give the link a read, it's only six sentences long. :And, no, someone with a Muggle ancestor fifty bajillion generations back wouldn't be irremediably half-blood because, as JKR has already asserted, all Pure-bloods eventually wind up having Muggle ancestors anyway ("As Muggle/wizard marriage had been common for centuries, those now self-describing as pure-bloods were unlikely to have any higher proportion of wizarding ancestors than those who did not") -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:13, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :Henry Potter and Fleamont Potter are definitely purebloods. If either one of them were half bloods, it would have been used as an excuse to eliminate the Potters from the Sacred 28. But the Potters were eliminated due to Henry's outspoken pro-muggle views and because they were suspected to have muggle blood due to it and their surname. The keyword according to Pottermore is "suspected", meaning they had no traceable muggle ancestors. Otherwise it would not be called a suspiscion but a confirmation, :The Olivander family was included despite Garrick being half-blood, probably due to the author not knowing of Garrick Olivander who must have been quite young at the time. But the author definitely knew Henry and would definitely have known if Henry or Henry's son was half-blood and he would have used it as the excuse for eliminating the family instead of stating he "suspected" the family sprung from tainted blood. :It is possible that they had muggle ancestors but if they did it was far behind and not traceable. A person is pureblood as long as all 4 grandparents are not muggles or muggle borns. Meaning a person can have muggle blood down the line (even a muggle great-grandparent) and still be pureblood. Harry's child are half blood due to having a muggle born grandmother. If Harry's child married purebloods, his grandchild would be purebloods due to all their grandparents being either pureblood or half-blood. :It is possible that Euphemia was half blood through a muggle/muggle born grandparent, but NOT Henry, Fleamont, or even their mothers. Twilight2013 (talk) 09:57, June 20, 2017 (UTC) : :According to J.K. Rowling in https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/the-potter-family, the Potters ocasionally married muggle neighbours. Ricardolindo (talk) 16:41, May 13, 2018 (UTC)